This invention is in the field of portable observation apparatuses and in particular an observation apparatus that can be converted from an upright hanging position into a compact rolled transport configuration.
Elevated platforms are useful for hunters, photographers, and observers of wildlife who seek to disguise themselves or limit the possibility of being noticed by wild animals. Elevation allows such persons to maintain a proximate position with respect to the wild animals while at the same time decreasing the possibility of frightening or scaring off the animals.
It is known to teach a free-standing elevated platform that is supported by a plurality of legs. Such platforms are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,827 to Howze, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,978, to Hernandez, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,271 to Borries and Scarborough and Canadian Patent Number 1,266,698 to Roy.
It is also known to lean the observation apparatus against a tree or other substantial vertical support for it to become functional. Such platforms are disclosed in Canadian patent No. 1,231,686, to Purdy, Canadian patent No. 2,342,127 to Andrey, Canadian patent No. 1,122,180 to Stavenau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,732 to Dunn.
In order to be free-standing or leaned against a tree or other substantial vertical support such apparatuses must be constructed out of rigid parts made of metal or wood, making them heavy and awkward to carry when walking considerable distances, especially though treed areas.
Observation apparatuses have been designed to be transported by a powered vehicle. Such patents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,908 to Freund, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,042 to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,780 to Bambrough, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,538 to Magyar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,555 to Strange, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,523 to Howard. The user is limited only to locations accessible to such vehicles. The use of motorized vehicles may frighten wild animals from the area.
The prior art apparatuses contain numerous many component parts which require some time to erect. Often the components must slide or pivot, giving rise to a considerable number of hinges and other parts that are subject to wear and failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable observation apparatus that is simple and convenient to convert from transport orientation into an operational orientation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable observation apparatus that is compact and light in weight so that an individual may conveniently carry it through treed areas.
The invention provides, in one aspect, a portable elevated observation chair apparatus comprising a rope ladder releasably attached on each side of a top end thereof to laterally separated elevated support locations such that the attachments cause a top portion of the rope ladder to resist twisting away from a substantially forward facing direction. Each side of a bottom portion of the rope ladder is releasably attached to laterally separated bottom support locations such that the attachments cause the bottom portion of the rope ladder to resist twisting away from the substantially forward facing direction. A bottom end of the rope ladder is located forward of the top end thereof such that at least one rung of the rope ladder is forward of a next adjacent higher rung of the rope ladder. A flexible chair is attached at a top portion thereof to an upper chair rung located in proximity to the top end of the rope ladder and attached at a bottom portion thereof to a next adjacent lower chair rung located forward of the upper chair rung such that a seat is provided by the flexible chair between the upper and lower chair rungs.
The invention provides, in a second aspect, a method of providing a portable elevated chair. The method comprises releasably attaching each side of a top end of a rope ladder to laterally separated elevated support locations such that the attachments cause a top portion of the rope ladder to resist twisting away from a substantially forward facing direction; then extending a bottom end of the rope ladder in the forward direction such that at least one rung of the rope ladder is forward of a next adjacent higher rung of the rope ladder and releasably attaching each side of a bottom portion of the rope ladder to laterally separated bottom support locations such that the attachments cause the bottom portion of the rope ladder to resist twisting away from the substantially forward facing direction; then attaching a top portion of a flexible chair to an upper chair rung located in proximity to the top end of the rope ladder and attaching a bottom portion of the flexible seat to a next adjacent lower chair rung located forward of the upper chair rung such that a seat is provided by the flexible chair between the upper and lower chair rungs.
The user can set up the apparatus without any assistance. Rather than climbing trees or throwing ropes over branches a telescoping pole may be provided to facilitate wrapping tethers attached to the top end of the rope ladder around a tree or branch serving as the elevated support location. A hook on the free end of the tether can be provided to engage a mid-point of the tether, and can be configured to grab the tether when tension is applied.
Tensioners, such as the ratchet and strap type commonly available as load binders, can be attached to each side of the bottom end of the rope ladder, and secured to laterally separated trees or the like forming the bottom support locations forward of the top end. Tightening the tensioners will apply tension on the rope ladder and tethers at the top end thereof that will resist twisting of the rope ladder. A further tether can be added to each side of the middle of the rope ladder in order to further stabilize the apparatus.
Top and bottom rungs of the rope ladder can be extended somewhat longer than the other rungs. When the tether and tensioners are attached to these longer rungs, more leverage is applied to resist twisting of the rope ladder.
The tethers and tensioners are mounted and attached such that the rope ladder is oriented facing substantially in the forward facing direction, although depending on the trees or other supports available, some variation will occur which variation will not generally affect the operation of the apparatus.
The chair can be made from canvas or the like that will fold easily so that the apparatus can be converted from the upright hanging operational position into a rolled and compact transportation configuration that can be placed in a knapsack or simply tied in a bundle for carrying by the user.